


Slutoween 3: One Night in Doom House

by Quandisa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cosplay, F/F, Halloween, Multiple Orgasms, Roommates, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: After the accident that broke Reenie's spine they are living off campus. In their tiny house Reenie tries to recover what she lost, and Zandy helps.
Relationships: Blue Zircon & Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe), Blue Zircon/Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 2





	Slutoween 3: One Night in Doom House

“Rip the damn thing out! I can’t enjoy these terror tits with the bell going off every five fucking minutes!”

“Calm down, it’ll peeder out soon enough.”

“You’ve been saying that all night!”

A chorus of “Trick or Treat” was sated by the woman in sweatpants and bunny ears. She placed the bowl down near the door and joined her roommate on the couch who sported her stained skirt and tank top. It was the easiest thing she could wear, but it left her cold more times than not, so under blanket cuddling had increased, which made the last year of law school difficult. Have you ever cuddled? It’s very distracting. Especially, when painkillers make your favorite blonde pussy fall asleep. 

“This is what normal people do instead of getting plastered. And how can you drink white wine with buttered popcorn?”

“The same way you can write case reports and watch the movie.” The blonde said through a handful of popcorn.

“I barely have time to breathe, let alone watch a twenty something year old movie where that guy is the devil.”

“That guy? The one who exudes fuckable, but in a he’s gonna fuck me way?”

The brunette bunny barely paused, “Eeyep.”

“No!”

“Yes! His name is John Milton!”

The blonde stared.

“Paradise Lost?”

More staring with golden eyes.

“ _ The  _ Devil-had-a-point story?! It was the most forbidden poem ever! I thought for sure you would have read it in middle school thinking it was dirty, got bored, and then realize if the devil could get revenge for being a massive disappointment, then you would too, and then a magic fairy made you bi!”

“You’d think I remember that,” The blonde said thoughtfully. “If there’s a magic bi fairy, is there a foot-fetish fairy?”

The doorbell rang, so the laptop was closed.

“Reenie? How do you do it?”

“You’re the one imagining me as a pre-teen.” Reenie twisted to follow her to the door. “Why are you doing that Sandy-Zandy? Picturing a little playmate?”

Zandy rolled her eyes, fed the four Batmans, and then slipped into her bathroom. The wine did it’s work and made the movie warp time, so Reenie didn’t notice when her roommate came back.

“How’s your back tonight?”

“Good. Took my pills. Damn cold fronts.”

But the movie lost her attention. Zandy had no pants on. Maybe missing her underwear. Her roommate wore a shiny turquoise qipao embroidered with silver vines, it’s sides were barely held together by loops and fabric covered buttons, a strip of fabric just two hands wide ran from the top of her hips to her ankles. Reenie was very curious as to how wide it was in the back. Puffy slit shoulders finished the dress. A sad, short ponytail was pulled in front, and she could see that the brunette had attempted some makeup. 

“What do you think? I’m worried it’s a little tight.”

“Well, you can always take it off. But give me a twirl first. Where in Buddha’s butt hole were you hiding that number?” 

Zandy sat on her legs on the sofa.

“I’ve been wearing it all night.”

“I would have noticed if you were wearing  _ that _ !”

Zandy’s fingers walked along the back of the couch.

“I was wearing it under my clothes. You know it’s been six months.”

Reenie started to sweat.

“Oh, the oil in the car? I think it can go longer, but I’ll get it changed if you like.”

Zandy leaned closer.

“I miss you. I miss the connection.”

Why did she have to be cursed with such a hot girlfriend?!

“Well, I’ll start up again this spring. Sure we won’t have the same classes, but-”

“I’ve seen them, Reenie. I don’t care. I’m  _ grateful _ . Each one was something that slowed you down so you didn’t go flying off the edge.”

“Feh!” spat the blonde. “Reminders of my own idiocy and failures.” A gentle kiss was placed on her temple. She hadn’t even realized she’d turned away.

“What did the doctor say?” As soft as it was, it still irritated her to hear.

“Honey buns, it’s Halloween. The darkest night of the year. I don’t want to “practice positivity.”

“Then let’s practice something else.”

“You mean my rocking chair impression? Okay, go get the pillow.”

“Six months.” Arms encircled her own, and it was Zandy’s pillows pressed into her. “I don’t know what it’s like. I can’t. You can only tell me, but I know you haven’t gotten to  _ your _ normal yet. I thought when we moved in here I’d have to beat you off with a stick-I mean-!”

“I do like it when you beat me off with your stick.”

“Then let’s do that! I’ll go put it on and-”

“Zandy, no. I’m just- let’s go back to the movie. We have a whole bottle of wine to finish.”

The law student laced her fingers with the blonde’s, and laid her head on her shoulder.

“I just want to make you feel good. To take your mind off whatever it is. Here! I brought this lotion!” In a flash she was on the floor between Reenies knees, taking her socks off like they were made of silk, all while keeping the blanket on. Her clit pulsed at the sight. It certainly hadn’t suffered any injury from the fall. Between her hands the lotion was warmed before being pressed into her foot.

“See? Isn’t that nice?”

“Jumping Juno! Did you find a gym that's just for hands!”

“Sorry!” She eased the pressure as she stroked the arch. “I guess my fingers have gotten stronger. All that practice. Working with slippery things really forces you to use them.”

Reenie had to close her eyes to shut out the images of her girlfriend pleasuring herself with hands slick with her own juice. Her strategy wasn’t working.

“Look, what about after the foot job, I give you a reach around? Sound fair?”

Zandy’s finger’s twisted each toe.

“That’s not what a foot job is. I suppose with homosexual female partners it’s less common, but the basic idea is one partner uses their feet to sexually gratifiy the others, with focus on primary sex organs of course.”

This was as relaxing as it was titillating. “Of course. I mean, you could shove your foot up a guy’s ass, but think of the work getting shit from under your nails, and there’s not much room in there. Takes years to get a mason jar up there.”

Zandy’s nails racked behind her ankles.

“Do you think one needs a sexual attraction to feet in order to be pleasured by them?”

“Never found rabbits sexy, but that never stopped them from tickling my clit.”

Her leg was lifted and found her foot resting between breasts.

“I need to move your blanket to do your legs.”

Reenie complied, lifting the sheet to her knees.

“Just how far do you plan to take this?”

“As far as you let me.” 

Her wild hair hit the back of the cushion.

“Zandster, what do you want with me?”

“Undressed on the couch would be nice, but you’ve been avoiding that.”

“It’s not you. It’s everything! I can’t puff my mallow with- with cancer African kids starving because they can’t save the rain forest! In fact, how can you-you be horny when uh, the queen of England is without underwear! That poor old saintly grand-dame has to use a diamond necklace so she doesn’t trip over her fun bags and break a hip!”

Zandy pulled Reenie’s prickly legs around her neck, and moved up.

“I’d like to wear a diamond necklace. I’ll even take one on my bosoms, but I’ll have to lose the dress.”

Zareen had to grab her groin. 

“Fuck! Fuck that’s not fair! That’s not fair at all! Who-how did you figure out dirty talk?!”

“I find I excel at most anything when I put my mind to it.” Now she was stroking each thigh and alternating with one got a kiss. 

“You are a magnificent force of nature. For you I’ll try the unicorn.”

“Your P.T. said you’re not ready for that, and I’m not interested in having that thing used on me, but I have been dreaming up some-” Zareen’s thighs tensed as she groaned.

“Woman, you’re killing me!”

“I’ll kiss and make it better, if you let me.” She leaned back on her knees, turned Reenie’s leg inward and found the still bright red scar and kissed it. 

“Mawu, have mercy!”

“Funny,” She found another scar and kissed it, “I managed a court, chains, butt-plugs, and tapped fisted sized-”

“Fuck it! Get your lips up here! Mama needs a lapful.” Reenie moved over expecting their usual make out position; Zandy’s legs over her lap and her rear to the side where it can’t add any weight. But bewitching Zandy the temperance had other things in mind. Boom! Boom! A thigh sandwich with bare Zandy bread that proved there wasn’t much more fabric back there. Half exposed was the greatest prize. And it was inches from her hands.

Desperate for distraction, the blonde kissed her like she was drowning, and could only gain breath from Zandy’s slightly lotioned lips. Her tongue knew what to do, it was her hands she had to worry about. At present they were at Morman second base, barely holding on to that squishy waist, but they were sweating. They missed being home. Missed the rolling, firm, but yielding planes, that were velvet, and always warm, and-! She bit and pulled Zandy’s bottom lip, teeth catching on the small lump of scar tissue.

“Harder. Make me bleed.”

The blonde growled, and tried to push her prey down, but Zandy had a firm grip on the back of the sofa.

“Not tonight. I will drip all over your skirt before that happens.”

“But I’m hungry! And my favorite is ripe and juicy, and-” She was trying to kiss Zandy’s neck, but the high collar was getting in the way.

“You ate two weeks ago. I haven’t eaten in over a year.” She ran the tip of her nose along Reenie’s ear. “No milk or cookies, while you stuff your face on a regular basis. Do I need a blindfold? Cuffs? Must I be bound to a cross?” 

“Calm your tits.”

“You got hands. You calm them.”

Reenie had to bite into the puffy shoulder. One touch of ass, and she was done. A trip to les petite tétons and she could relieve stress for both of them.

“Zandy, I know you don’t care, but...I can’t look in the mirror. I’m not me. It’s like…” The words always stuck in her throat like a dry cracker gone sideways, it made her eyes water. They did that a lot these days. “If you’re that thirsty for my tits then here!” She threw off her shirt, and crossed her arms. The last thing she wanted to see in those aqua eyes was pity. Every old face she saw filled with it, like they were burying the old her, because this zombie had taken her life. “I look like a Frankenstein, I know! Get your fill!”

“You look like a deranged doctor? I wouldn’t say so.” Lips trailed from the blonde’s neck. 

“I look like a Raggy Ann that was disemboweled by a pit bull and stitched back together by a blind, Parkinson riddled aunt!” Tears fell on her breast.

“Isn’t it proof of someone’s love?”

“More like evidence that-that-” She had to rub her face. When the words couldn’t get out the tears did. Cool hands cupped hers, and she felt a forehead on hers.

“That you survived. That you have something to prove.”

They stayed like that letting the world fade, so it was just Us.

“Hey, look at me.”

It was the most gentle caring voice she’d ever heard, but it was still a hard request. 

“Please?”

She could never deny a woman’s pleads. One eye peeled open, then the other, it was like working through glue. At first Reenie thought she’d only stare at the tiny starburst scar on Zandy’s chin, but there was a smile on the kiss-plush lips. But those tear tracks didn’t belong there.

“One day I want to see where it happened-”

“I don’t remember-”

“I know, but the second I heard I pictured it in my head, and with what I heard it was this drag that slowed you down enough not to go over the bluff. This,” she lightly traced the angry jagged line that started at Reenie’s hip and ended just under her right breast. “Is the line between Life and Death, and you won.”

The smile grew, and the eyes watered up again, she moved down and kissed  _ every _ inch of that scar whispering thanks and anointing it with her tears. Maybe it infected her, because gratitude welled in Reenie’s heart and she truly wished she could feel the same way. That she could turn her mark of failure into a trophy. But she rationalized it as Zandy’s magical ability to just love her. Even if her mother completely disowned her and Reenie was left with just the clothes on her back and the dental dams in her pocket Zandy would still love her. 

It scared both of them.

Lawyers don’t know an unconditional life.

The blonde wanted to say it, but every time she tried it felt like a lie on her tongue, even if they both knew it wasn’t. For now all she could do was kiss her back, and hope her partner could feel it; if the rhythm they created could be their own love song. 

“Reenie, tell me what to do.  _ Anything. _ ”

How many wet dreams had she heard that exact phrase?

“Veuillez ne pas avoir le visage de ma mère.”

“You don’t want me to fuck a goat, do you? It’s not illegal in this state, but-”

“Wait. How do you-”

“I started looking up sex laws when we entered a sexual realationship.”

“And you thought goat?”

“I wanted to make sure we kept our asses legal in every state, and France!”

“Aw, you were planning our future together where we bone everywhere! That’s so sweet! But I hate to break it to you, as the asspert,” she slapped and grabbed Zandy’s peaking butt cheek, “you’re ass is an illegal weapon of mass seduction.”

Zandy giggled.

“Oh no! I’m graduating soon. What will I do if I’m arrested? Isn’t there something we can work out?”

“Mm, maybe if I slap your ass, the discoloring will reduce the sexiness.”

“Oh!” The brunette turned to lean on her knees and the arm of the sofa, and moved the fabric aside so her cushiony ass was presented in Reenie’s lap. “Then we better hurry! Do your worst!”

Zandy squealed.

“You bit me! You bit my ass!”

“I wanted to see if it tasted as good as it looked!”

Zandy sighed. She wanted to throw a fit but-

“Don’t wear kid gloves! I’m tired of being treated like an invalid!” 

Zandy pulled a packet out from her dress.

“Then do something about it.”

Reenie looked from the package to the challenging stare a few times before snatching it.

“I’m so fucking you!” She grabbed Zandy’s waist and threw her on the couch.

“Not if I fuck you!”

The blonde climbed on top.

“I’m so fingering fucking you!”

Crossed went Zandy’s knees, and she shook her head.

“You do that so much your fingers are starting to permanently prune.”

“It’s one of my lesbian goals.”

“Still not a lesbian,” Zandy sighed.

“Fine, you’re lesbian enough for both of us. I’ll be a curious straight chick with no boyfriend and this haircut.”

“I’m not a lesbian either.” She squeezed her thighs and bit her lip. 

“Well, if neither one are lesbians, what are we going to do with this?” She held up the dental dam.

“Use your imagination,” yawned Zandy.

“Fine! I better butter you before you fall asleep.”

Zandy open her legs and moved her dress away.

“I was working all night.”

As her girlfriend positioned herself, Zandy found a place for her hands on Reenie’s shoulders. 

“You know what I want to do all night?”

“Pain killer Pinot nap?”

“Isn’t this what this is?” The first rub was messy. “A dream?”

“Keep me waiting and I’ll pull your hair so you can find out. I can get on top if that’s easier.”

“No,” she rubbed a few times, grunting with the effort. “I prefer the control from up here. Plus, it’s been awhile since I earned my stripes from ma petite chouette.”

“Been awhile since she had her claws out.”

Zandy angled a hip up, so she could return force.

“And now I’m caught.” The blonde bent down and nibbled at her collar bone. “Are you going to eat me now or later?”

“Mm, I like the meat flavored with anticipation.”

“ Ma moitié. Tu m'excites!” 

“ _ Show me.” _

It was slow to start. It wasn’t finding the rhythm. They created their own effortlessly every time. For the blonde, it was getting the muscles to work again. The accident and nearly taken everything, but she was young, her mother was rich, she was recovering. Still they strained and burned just getting where they needed, protesting the new demands. But the hunger built itself the more it was fed. Zandy hooked a leg on the arm of the couch and ground her hips in tight circles. Reenie was desperate to get this right, but looking down at that angelic creature she just wanted to kiss her, but the dress was in the way. 

“You know, I think that dress would look better on the floor.”

“It’s my Halloween costume. I’m a girl who works the docks that is sneaking off to be with my girlfriend, the sailor from a far off land. She whispers forbidden words of passion in her native tongue that would spell my end with anyone would understand.”

“You’re a dirty girl! How about I find a PT in Japan and I sneak into a-”

“I’m not going to a brothel. I don’t care how private it is.”

Zandy reached between them and rubbed where their bodies joined feeding the urge that built up in the rose bud and climbed until it was painful and the gates of heaven slowly opened, light spilling out and-!”

“Zounds! Aye! Oh la la!” Reenie jumped back.

“What happened?! Your hip?”

“Ah! No, just…”The blonde sheepishly sat back, “Came too fast, wasn’t expecting it.”

“Oh,” Zandy propped herself up on her elbows at a lost. “Do you want to-?”

“Ahh… I’m good. It’s not-look, the meds mess with me, and I think I’ve worked all the old muscles. I promise I won’t half a year pass again.” Arms wrapped around her.

“But do you feel more like you, now?”

The blonde rubbed her arm, then stuck a finger in Zandy’s coin purse.

“That feels better. Gotta stir the witch’s cauldron. Makes the potion sweeter.”

“I’ll take that as you're thinking about it. What are you doing with my vaginia?” 

“Stirring the cauldron!”

“Shouldn’t you get a magic wand to call forth the potion?”

“That’s a good idea. You’re full of good ideas.” As she stood up to fetch the wand, Zandy sat up, and hung one leg over the back of the sofa and the other off the seat. Reenie stood to appreciate the sight of womanhood hard, wet, and wanting. 

“Reenie!”

“What?”

“Stop staring! You have one of your own!”

“But I like playing with yours! It’s more fun!”

The newly found witch flipped her dress over her fruit basket.

“Thank God you’re not male.”

“Hey! You’re the ass-sexual!” Her voice carried from the other room. “It doesn’t matter who or what it is you’re only after the finest asses in the world. At any point you could find out Brazil exists and I’ll be lucky to get a note as you’re working your way across  São Paulo eating cheesecake off an endless increasingly amazing asses!”

“I only ate cheesecake off your ass once! And it was with a fork!”

“And what about me?!” Reenie returned. “I’m only bi! That’s 75% of the world population for me to choose from and most of them smell bad and don’t know how to make fluffy tea!”

“Oh poor you! And if I’m so attracted to asses then why I’m I so busy trying to-to-”

“Cream my cake batter?”

“I’m scared of what you mean by that.”

“Because you are a total prude!” Reenie declared holding her vibrator aloft. “You can only think in the most vanilla terms approved by the Pope who is the biggest pervert who ever perverted!”   
“Last week I asked if you wanted to spank me with the toaster while I licked whipped cream off the floor.”

“Entrapment! You were trying to trick me!”

“I even took off my shirt.”

“Booby entrapment!”

“You’re a boob. Now are you going to keep spouting nonsense or am I spending the next half hour in the shower?”

Reenie knelt on the floor and pulled Zandy’s hips forward.

“I know you think of me every time.”

“You bought the bloody shower head.” Zandy grumbled.

“And you wanted to save the whales. I wanted to save the tuna.”

“Wait.” The law student recalled the arguments in the bath section over water conservation. Reenie was constantly talking about tuna, which confused her, but she pressed on the practically of lower water usage, until they were both red in the face, and Zandy gave up. “You were talking about-”

Reenie licked her inner thigh. 

“Looks like high tide. Better get in there before all the big fishes run away.”

Zandy slapped both hands over her face that burned with shame, and slid down to hide.

“Widdle Zandy with her candies are so cute.” Reenie found her head being crushed.

“WHY DID YOU LET ME FIGHT WITH YOU IN PUBLIC OVER PUBIC MATTERS?!”

“Rinwfsrl aoirstfon.”

“That doesn’t matter! You know I don’t understand that stuff while high schoolers do!”

“Aawosrenffain.”

“I  _ asked  _ a salesperson about it! No wonder they looked so confused!”

“Rsmowanie.”

“And you were smirking the whole time! And you finished with. “Don’t worry about her, she’s eating out later” I  _ knew _ you were up to something! But  _ no! _ I was foolish enough to believe you were trying to be an adult about something! I thought we were being a couple and discussing an investment!”

“Oousmuwf! Kswie.”

“You’re so immature!” She released her thighs.

“If it keeps you from cursing me, I’m sorry. But the longer it went, the funnier it got!” Reenie rubbed her ears. “You’d do the same.”

“No! I’d explain things! I wouldn’t leave you to make a fool of yourself!”

“Babe, the kid could see you were earnest, if they had spotted me, then that’d be a different matter. That’s why I hid behind them! Like a champ! Now may I drink from your fountain of pune?”

“Fine! But I’m still mad!” Zandy lifted the fabric, then crossed her arms as if one could silently protest a blow job. 

“And horny. Let me fix at least one of those things.”

At first the vibrator danced from knee to knee, teasing the lower part of her belly while Reenie played lazy kitten, lightly licking the swollen bean that twinged with each contact and pulsed for more. Slow starts were more Zandy’s thing than her partner’s but this routine grew more frustrating than wanted quickly. So Reenie changed to switching between sucking and giving broad licks until a sparkling ooze coated her chin.

“See? You’re already hating me less.” With the back of her hand she wiped her chin clean and licked the back her hand.

“Just that one part, and we’ve established it has no good sense.”

“But, incredible taste.”

“We need more spanking in this house.” Zandy muttered to herself as the vibrator was circled around her clit.

“We need to tank more? Don’t know what it is, but if it’s sexy then I’m game!” She eased two fingers into that wet clenching place. 

“Oh? Will you be joining me then?” Zandy gripped the arm of the sofa.

“Was there an option for sexy time without girlfriend? I don’t think you know how girlfriends or sexy time works.”

“You know what I mean” She gasped when those fingers reached a part so deep she could never find it herself.

“Sh! I’m finger fucking a hot witch!”

“We can still-still discuss important matters.” The brunette gasped as the speed was increased on the wand, and the fingers pressed and spread. She wanted to melt and let whatever come what may.

“You’re slip n’ slide needs much maintenance and I can’t talk to you right now.” 

Smooth folded walls contracted and tightened. Zandy felt it and bit her lower lip. The harder they gripped the harder Reenie pushed knowing it unfurled Zandy’s pleasure. She watched as her face wrestled with it. Redding as she held her breath for fear of losing grip. Rounded lips to let breath go. Clenched teeth, and screwed eyes, that would roll towards heaven. Every muscle grew tighter until-!

“Gah! Okay stop!”

“But Zandy! I wanna win a prize!”

“Then play with your own! I have work to do!” She jumped up, and headed towards the shower.

“Mm…. there’s a lack of boob cuddles here. Oh Zandy! Let me help you with that!”

And Zandy’s paper didn’t get worked on that night.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy terror tits responsibly.


End file.
